


Killua and Alluka: Association Academy

by theraven42



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraven42/pseuds/theraven42
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, that honor belongs to Togashi. Most of the characters will be original, except for Killua and Alluka, their family, and a few other characters that may pop in.This is a pretty new creation, I'm only finished with the first chapter as of now and will need to flesh out a lot of stuff. I have the general plot and a few other aspects decided, but the first chapter and a few OCs and a plot are really the only things that are decided.This story will center around Killua and Alluka a few years after the end of the Election arc. To be exact, the first chapter begins two years after it, however after the first chapters I suspect there will be a time skip.The summary will be refined once I have more created and decided, you're welcome to read it and tell me what you think! This is pretty rough as of now, but as I work on it, it will be smoothed out a lot more.The schedule will likely be either every two weeks, or once a month for when I'll upload new content.





	Killua and Alluka: Association Academy

Chapter One

 

 

Killua smiled as he glanced at the sleeping form of his sister Alluka as she leaned back with her head against the wall as they waited. They had been travelling together for about two years now, ever since they left Gon at the base of the World Tree, their lives have been a combination of adventure and hurrying to keep one step ahead of Illumi. 

 

But it was getting harder to stay ahead. Illumi was a lingering shadow; constantly behind them. Watching them. Waiting. 

 

Killua knew he would have to take a risk in order to insure Alluka’s safety, that and he was worried about what not having a home was doing to Alluka. There was something bothering her, she was eating less and was restless. She could never sleep for more than a few hours at the most before having a nightmare. 

 

So, Killua took them to one of the several agents that kept track of jobs for Hunters. It had been a series of heinous back and forth conversations and constant tests. Now, they were waiting in one of the back rooms of a restaurant owned by a dummy corporation, that was actually owned by the Hunters Association. 

 

“Welcome, it’s nice to see you two again.” Killua watched carefully as the woman entered the room with a clipboard, looking for any signs of a trick or a needle, or anything that would point to interference from a Manipulator, but there was nothing. 

 

Killua nodded as the woman sat down and pulled out a chair across from them and seated herself. It was hard to remember her name, it was constantly changing from alias to alias after they met, but he understood that the job he was trying to get was filled with screening after screening. 

 

“So, did you get the item I asked for?” She asked with a raised eyebrow as she held a pen at the ready over one of the several forms. 

 

Killua answered by moving the backpack, leaning against his chair, onto the table and nodded to the woman. She stared at him for several moments before unzipping the main pouch, and pulling out the intricate brooch that used to belong to one of the royal family members of Kakin. 

 

It had been stolen nearly two years ago by a thief as the voyage to the Dark Continent was beginning, and Killua had been given the task to hunt it down as it exchanged hands up and down the black market. 

 

“You actually found it…” She muttered under her breath as she tilted it from side to side, watching as the dark jewel set in its center reflected the light. “It’s said this is worth three times as much as a Hunter’s license, and that’s without an appraisal.” 

 

“And we got it.” Killua said matter of factly, as he wondered at the back of his mind how much candy he could buy with that much money. 

 

“Both of you?” She asked skeptically as she looked from Killua to Alluka.

 

“I’m an amatuer Hunter, and Big Brother is a professional.” Alluka answered; no longer asleep, her voice serious and leaving no room for argument.

 

“It was pretty easy.” Killua said offhandedly.  _ As if we wouldn’t have done it if it was  _ that _ dangerous.  _

 

“It was like one of the games that Brother plays a lot.” Alluka said with a large grin as she looked at Killua with admiration. 

 

“Very well. The money will be wired to the provided account. Anything else I can do for you?” 

 

“Yes. We would like a job at the Association Academy.” Killua told her deadpan as he stared unflinchingly at the woman who hurried to hide the shock from her expression. 

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” She sighed as scrawled out a series of words on the clipboard before saying, “You’ll be contacted shortly. Will you be staying nearby in the city?”

 

“Should we?” 

 

“It might be worth your time if you do. A lot’s been happening in the city.” She said with a sly nod. Killua could feel her gaze as a spot of tension that hovered at his back, as Killua and Alluka left and rejoined the teeming crowds of Aizan City. 

 

“What’s next?” Alluka asked as she glanced up at the nearly forlorn expression on Killua’s face. 

 

“We either figure out what’s been happening, or we leave immediately. Something that’s interesting to an agent for the Association cannot be good.” Killua said sternly as he pondered over the meaning of her words. 

 

“It feels weird to be in a city again.” Alluka said as she looked around at the crowd of people constantly jostling each other as they moved through the streets. “It’s so cramped.”

 

“Yeah.” Killua nodded in agreement as they walked back to the hotel room as it slowly became dark. 

 

“Ugh, I’m beat.” Alluka sighed as she threw herself onto one of the two beds in the semi-cheap room. They saved most of their money for supplies when they went camping in the wilderness, or for emergencies. Besides, throwing money around for more luxurious quarters could only attract more attention. 

 

“Me too.” Killua agreed as he pulled a few chocolates out of his absent-mindedly and began to eat them as he sat in the only chair in the room. Something was bothering him. Ever since the meeting, a tension full of trepidation has been creeping up on him; refusing to leave him alone. 

 

Killua pulled out his tablet and turned it on, the bright screen casting a harsh light on him in the darkness of the room. Alluka was already asleep, her breathing slow and easy. He was glad she was getting more sleep than normal. 

He began to scroll through article after article of the largest newspapers of Aizan City, and was startled at what each of them seemed to be saying. Based off of the news, there have been a string of disappearances the last few months, as well as sightings of humanoid figures wearing ragged clothes while armed with an assortment of strange objects and weapons night after night. Police are at a loss as to what to do, and have suggested to citizens and tourists to stay inside after dark. 

 

A spark of annoyance smoldered as the woman’s words repeated in his head, “ _ It might be worth your time if you do.”  _ This had to be another test of Killua’s capabilities, and if not his, then both of theirs. She wanted them to take care of this. 

 

Killua opened the email application and tried to do his best to smother his hopes as read through his inbox, only to sigh in disappointment at no new messages from… well anyone important. 

 

He then pulled out his phone and typed out the following message, and sent it quickly before he let himself pause and wonder what he’s about to get himself into:

 

Guard duty. Come quickly. Make sure you aren’t followed. 

 

 

Killua looked at Alluka one more time, making sure that she was safe and asleep, before falling asleep.

 

 

✦✦✦

 

 

“Killua.” Lucien’s voice broke through the murmurs coming from Alluka, who was tossing and turning under her blankets, as Killua sat next to her bed with one of her hands clamped tight in his. 

 

“You’re late.” Killua whispered as he turned to look at his friend who had climbed in through the back window. Lucien said nothing as he pulled out a bag bulging full of various sized objects, and threw it at Killua in response, who caught it and nodded in acceptance. 

 

“Get better candy next time.” Killua started to awkwardly eat some of it, while managing to open the bag and extract its contents with only one hand; while he maintained his vigil over the restless slumber of his sister. 

 

“Most everywhere is closed. I had to pull that from my emergency stash.” 

 

“Emergency stash?” Killua asked sharply, his head whipping back around as if he were a cat that had caught sight of prey. 

 

“It’s all gone now.” Lucien said with mock sorrow as he nodded towards the bag that Killua had eaten a large proportion of already. “Anyways, I’m guarding her?”

 

“Yes. That woman gave me another test. Have you heard of the Ragged Horrors of Aizan? Or about the disappearances that have been occurring?” 

 

“Just today. The rumors are pretty insane. Supposedly nine people have disappeared in the last two months alone. Roughly one per week.”

 

“Any leads?” 

 

“Children are the only ones that are abducted so far, and after each a disappearance a scrap of ragged cloth is left behind stained in blood.”

 

“I see.” Killua muttered, his voice low and cold as he stared down at Alluka. Lucien could guess, that his friend’s eyes were currently filled with an ice cold malice, that would destroy anything that threatened his sister. 

 

“Most of the children were under ten years old, Killua.” Lucien said to ease his mind with the knowledge that the thirteen year old Alluka doesn’t fit the pattern. 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Killua growled as his hand holding the candy tightened into a fist, the hard candy inside cracking and shattering under the pressure. “Watch her. You know the drill, Lucien.”

 

“I know, I know, if anything happens to her, you’ll do worse to me. Go catch them.” Lucien fought to keep the frown from his face while he watched as Killua left the room after patting his sister’s head gently. 

 

Lucien sat down in the chair and took over the vigil as Alluka began to stir, her dreams even more restless and troubled now that Killua left. 


End file.
